Rencuentro de Corazones
by Kusaka kuchiki
Summary: La batalla contra Aizen al fin terminó, Orihime regreso junto a Ichigo y los demás de Hueco Mundo. Todo volvió a la normalidad, los Shinigamis se fueron a la sociedad de almas, mientras que nuestros protagonistas retomaban su rumbo y seguian su vida... Menos Orihime, ella sentía que le faltaba algo... algo que pronto recuperaría, al ir un buen dia a clase y rencontrar aquel corazón


Hola a todos! bueno este es mi primer fic Ulquihime, y la verdad es que no sabia muy bien como escribir la trama, ya que soy gran fan de Ulquihime y me he leido un montooon de fics Ulquihime y practicamente todos me parecen iguales... si no es que resucita Ulquiorra como humano es en las Noches...Pero bueno yo he intentado hacerlo un poco distinto, ya veran el porque n.n bueno pues eso disfruten del primer capitulo y no olviden comentar que les pareció *^* espero que les gustee!

* * *

Después de la muerte de Aizen todo volvió a la normalidad, todos los capitanes i tenientes exceptuando Kuchiki-san volvieron a la sociedad de almas a rehacer su vida i nosotros volvimos a nuestro día a día.

Al terminar unos días de vacaciones, el sonido del reloj me despertó, para volver de nuevo a la rutina de cada día. Me levante de mi cama para ir a la cocina a desayunar algo, después empece a vestirme nuevamente con el uniforme que solía llevar.

Cogí mi cartera i me dispuse a salir de casa, ya que seguramente Tatsuki ya me estaría esperando, como siempre.

Al salir de casa, un poco mas adelante, me encontré a Tatsuki, que como siempre me esperaba para ir juntas hacia el instituto.

de camino al instituto, también me encontré con Kurosaki-kun junto con Kuchiki-san. Los cuatro juntos empecemos a hablar de como nos habían ido las vacaciones, que por suerte todos nosotros habíamos sobrevivido a ellas.

Pocos segundos después de llegar, sonó el timbre,que indicaba el inicio de las clases, mientras me dirigía a mi clase, como siempre me encontraba un poco distraída, pero esa distracción hizo que me fijara en algo... una cabellera negra entre los alumnos... una cabellera negra que me era muy familiar. Pero yo la recordaba un poco distinta, mas que nada porque la recordaba con una parte blanca...

Kurosaki-kun me llamó la atención, sacándome así de mis pensamientos sobre lo que acababa de ver, y me dijo que entrará ya en clase.

Solo entrar a la clase vi que todo era un caos, todos hablaban, nadie estaba en su respectivo sitio, se veían bolas de papel volar por los aires, la gente chillar... vamos la emoción del primer día. La verdad es que el único que parecía civilizado era Ishida-kun como siempre.

Minutos mas tarde apareció nuestro profesor, con el que parecía un nuevo alumno.

Solamente verlo,me quede de piedra, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, sabia perfectamente que el que se encontraba delante mio ahora mismo, había muerto,muerto ante mi. Pero ahora después de su muerte y la de el mismo Aizen, volvía a estar delante de mis ojos... ¿Como podía ser posible? No, seguramente seria yo, me estaría imaginando algo, o simplemente se parecería a él.

* * *

Narración Presente

* * *

-Bien chicos este será vuestro nuevo compañero, espero que le ayudéis en todo lo que podáis y lo respetéis como uno mas de la clase. - dijo el profesor señalando al chico de melena negra.

-Bien pues dicho esto, puedes sentarte... allí- dijo el profesor señalando el sitio vacío junto a Orihime.

Orihime al escuchar que ese chico que le recordaba tanto a su antiguo carcelero, tenia que sentarse a su lado hizo que su corazón se pusiera a mil, sus nervios no le dejaban pensar con claridad, sus pensamientos se nublaban. Cuando el chico se sentó, no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo, para ella resultaba demasiado parecido a él, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo...Ichigo. Si realmente ese chico era quien creía que era... entonces Ichigo ya estaría mirándolo con una cara de un inmenso odio, se giró en dirección donde se encontraba Ichigo, y efectivamente lo encontró escrutando con la mirada detalladamente al chico,con una mirada no muy agradable. Entonces ya no tenia ninguna duda, ese chico junto a ella, era quien temía que fuese, él era uno de los mas poderosos entre los espada, su carcelero, él era... Ulquiorra Cifer.

-¿Como es posible? él murió ante mi.. entonces...¿como ha llegado aquí? ¿es más Porque esta aquí? ¿acaso quiere raptarme de nuevo o algo? - la mente de Orihime estaba saturada, en un momento se le llenó la cabeza de preguntas sin respuesta, respuestas que solo él podría contestarle.

Cuando sonó el timbre Orihime ni se inmutó, pues aun seguía emergida en sus pensamientos, fue Tatsuki quien como siempre la sacó de su mundo.

-¡Ey Orihime! ¿Que te pasa? pareces preocupada por algo, ¿sucede algo? - le preguntó Tatsuki a Orihime.

-¿Ehh? no, no es nada, solo estaba pensando acerca del chico nuevo- Intentó disimular su preocupación Orihime.

-Ahhh ese... me parece rarito, pero según las demás chicas, ese chico es perfecto... la verdad es que me llama bastante la atención sus ojos... son de un color peculiar- Dijo Tatsuki- Jajaja hasta ya tiene club de fans- Añadió señalando un grupito de chicas que babeaban observando a Ulquiorra.

-Ohhh Ulquiorra-sempai es tan atractivoo - decian las chicas babeando

Siii, es muy sexy - decia una

-¡Kyaaa me ha miradoo!- chilló otra

-Madre mia.. - dijeron Orihime i Tatsuki.

Orihime se dirigió a hablar con Ichigo sobre este suceso.

-Kurosaki-kun.. vreas, seguramente tu ya...- empezó a hablar

-Si,Inoue me he dado cuenta, no hay duda, su reiatsu ya no es el mismo, no hay rasto de su mascara ni de su agujero, pero aun asi, es inconfundible, es él... es Ulquiorra, pero lo que no entiendo es como es possible que este aquí, vivo, de carne i hueso, si nosotros mismos vimos como se reducia a cenizas, peró lo que mas me preocupa es porqué esta aquí... ¿es que acaso Aizen esta vivo? - Dijo Ichigo

-Kurosaki-kun yo me he estado preguntando lo mismo que tu, salvo que Aizen esté vivo, eso no es possible, tu lo mataste con tus manos y...- decia Orihime

-Tampoco es posible que Ulquiorra esté vivo, i mira a quien tienes aquí - Interrumpió Ichigo

-Bueno sea como sea, todas nuestras preguntas sin respuesta solo las puede reponder él. -Concluyó Orihime

-No Inoue,no es buena idea, ¿y si realmente Aizen si que esta vivo i planean algo? se va enterar este a la hora del patio... - respondió Ichigo a lo dicho por Orihime

-¡No Lurosaki-kun! de momento no hagas nada, ya hablaré yo con él y te diré algo, seguro que si hablo yo con él podre sacarle mas cosas, que si tu solo te limitas a intentar sacarle las palabras a palos, seguramente asi podremos averiguar sus intenciones ¿vale? hasta que no te diga nada, tu no te acerques.

-Esta bien... - respondió Ichigo a regañadientes

Después de otra hora el timbre sonó y todos los alumnos se dirigieron por fin al patio. Orihime solo se limito a pasar por al lado de Ulquiorra chocado, supuestamente sin querer su hombro con el de él, y eso desperto la curiosidad de este, despues de que picara en el anzuelo, Ulquiorra siguió a Orihime, la cual se dirigia hacia la azotea, precisamente para hablar con él.

Al llegar a la azotea se paró en la baranda i hizó como si nada, como si solo observara el paisaje de dia. Al llegar silenciosamente Ulquiorra, Orihime empezó a hablar.

-Se me hace raro... después de estar tanto tiempo en Las Noches, ver que siempre fuera de noche, y observar siempre esa hermosa luna.. hizo que al final me acostumbrara. Cuando volví aquí ya no recordaba como era la luz del sol, así que siempre me quedaba mirando el paisaje hacia el horizonte...seguro que a ti te pasó lo vismo.. ¿verdad.. Ulquiorra?- Dijo Orihime sin girarse, ella ya sabia que el se encontraba detrás de ella.

-Vaya, veo que aun después de tanto tiempo, aun te acuerdas de mi... -dijo Ulquiorra

-Claro, ¿como quieres que te olvidara tan fácilmente?- Respondió Orihime

-Pues si, a mi me pasó exactamente lo mismo que a ti cuando llegue a este lugar, a diferencia de que tu ya habías visto antes el sol o la luz, en cambio yo nunca había visto algo semejante, lo único que había visto hasta ahora era oscuridad... como mucho alguna luz artificial como la luz y el cielo artificial de las Noches...-cambió de tema Ulquiorra.

-Ulquiorra, sabes perfectamente, que no he hecho que vengas hasta aquí, para hablar de eso precisamente...- Le dijo Orihime, girandose para encontrarse con su rostro humano.

-Si, lo se, se que me has hecho venir hasta aquí solo para saber que es lo que pretendo... o mas bien dicho como es que estoy vivo ¿me equivoco?- Dijo Ulquiorra en respuesta, sorprendiendo así a Orihime

-Así es - Contestó Orihime esperando a que todas sus preguntas sin respuesta puderan al fin ser contestadas.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, comenten que tal, opiniones, propuestas y de mas! hasta la proxima! advierto que si me veo con animos de seguir (a veces no tengo imaginacion i da palo xD) añadiré un poco de Ichiruki (también soy gran fan xD) i sobre todo lemmon! *^* Hane Kamishikawa kiero un comentario tuyo è.é


End file.
